


The First Front Porch

by IceSword46



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen, i refuse to accept that the only time ted sees tracy with white hair is at a halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSword46/pseuds/IceSword46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang finally plays bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Front Porch

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in like, half an hour tonight, after i told my friend about my headcanon of how Tracy probably totally knows how to play bridge and how she could teach Lily and she asked me to write a fic for it
> 
> i'm sorry if this is just lousy all around i tried to mix their rapport with the fact that they are all into old age now and this is what came out of it
> 
> also i don't know where i got the idea that Lily calls Tracy, T, but that's in there and OT stands for occupational therapy in case you didn't know 
> 
> a little blatant shade thrown at the series finale
> 
> I'm on tumblr at scottmcstark.tumblr.com!

“Oh, I’m can’t believe this is finally happening!” Lily yelled with glee as she shuttled herself out the front door and sat down at the patio table, mugs of tea, a teapot, playing cards, and cookies already set out out. The other five members of the gang trail out the door behind her at varying speeds, Ted and Tracy at the tail end, holding hands. “This event is, like, 50 years in the making,” Lily continues saying and Tracy shoot Ted a glance. 

“She’s… joking, right?” 

A chorus of five “no’s,” ring out from around the table, Lily’s the most proud. 

“Lily’s always had this, um, sort of dream, I guess –” Marshall starts. 

“Of the five of us, plus, whoever Ted ended up with –” Barney continues. 

“Who, wonderfully, is _you_ –,” Robin adds with a smile in the other woman’s direction. 

“Sitting on a front porch together playing bridge,” Lily finishes. 

“That’s actually pretty sweet,” Tracy says as she takes a sip from her tea. 

“That may be true, but can we please remember that this was originally a test for my girlfriends to pass?” Ted cuts in. 

“Oh do not even complain,” Barney protests, waving a finger in Ted’s direction. “The important one passed the test, anyways.” Tracy puts her hand out as Barney lowers his and they high five. 

“Thank you, Barney,” Tracy remarks. 

“Hey, I have to defend my mistress!” Barney replies as he wags his eyebrows. 

“Honey, I may have arthritis but I will still smack you,” Robin tells him from across the table. 

“How is the OT going, by the way, Robin?” Marshall asks. 

“I want to hit the guy on a weekly basis, which he tells me means he’s doing his job well,” she replies. “Has Daisy finished moving into her new place, yet?” 

“Yeah, since she transferred for her job they did most of the moving for her. Her place is so nice; I have some pictures on my phone!” Marshall tells her, fumbling to take his phone out of his pocket. 

Ted and Robin both crane their heads to look as Lily tells Tracy, “at least since one of our two children ended up back in Rome, it means we actually have a legitimate reason to back this time.” 

“Hey, Rome was a perfectly acceptable ‘Congratulations On Graduating Grad School’ present for Marvin,” Marshall protests. 

“Plus, isn’t that the trip where you met that Lena woman who likes to buy your art whenever you visit?” Barney asks as he takes of his glasses to clean them. 

“She calls me her own personal Georgia O’Keefe, bless her heart,” Lily says, “but I’m referring to the trip after. I’m pretty sure ‘Thank God Daisy Got Rid Of That Horrid Roommate Let’s Celebrate By Going To Rome’ isn’t as a legitimate a reason.” 

“You know, Rome was one of the few places I never went for work,” Robin comments and Marshall tells her, “you missed out.” 

“Yeah, but you never got to go to Argentina,” Barney reminds him, drawing out the country’s name. “ _That_ was a good trip.” 

“That _was_ a good trip,” Robin says with a grin as she leans across the table to kiss Barney. 

“Well _none_ of you ever went to Ireland like we did,” Ted throws out as he drinks his tea. 

“Yes, Ted, we get it, you guys saw a big rock,” Barney shoots back. 

“We saw the _Blarney Stone_ ,” Tracy defends. “That’s much cooler than some _trees_.” 

Robin tries to fake-glare at her but can’t keep a straight face and she and Tracy start giggling as Ted and Barney shoot each other grins before each taking a quiet moment to look at their laughing wives.

“Alright, enough talking, enough smooching,” Lily says with a flourish. “I’m about to smoke all you bitches at bridge.” Robin laughs loudly as Lily starts to deal out the cards, five to each person and Tracy watches on with curiosity. 

“Hey, um, Lil?” Tracy cuts in gently, setting her hand on top of the other woman’s. 

“Yeah, T?” Lily asks, looking up from her cards brightly. 

“Do you know how to play bridge?” 

Lily pulls back and starts to stammer that “psh, yes, I do” and “what a silly question” and a final, strong “YES.” 

“Okay. I was just checking because you just dealt each of us five cards when in reality bridge is a four player game.” Tracy says it as gently as she can but everyone can tell she’s fighting back a laugh and Lily tries to shoot her a glare. 

Lily’s quiet for a long moment before saying, “I don’t know how to play bridge.” 

“Lily, we have been planning this brunch for a month you didn’t think to look up how to actually play bridge?” Marshall scolds. 

“I thought I did, but I’m not sure, now. I don’t remember,” Lily starts to say. There’s a sudden lull in the rapport at that. 

“Don’t worry,” Tracy interrupts as she slowly starts to take the cards back from everyone and shuffling them again. “I, with the help of my wonderful husband, will teach you how to play bridge.” Lily gives a little chuckle as she takes the cards from her and Marshall takes Lily’s hand next to kiss it gently. “You and Marshall can work together and be one team, Robin and Barney another, and Ted and I will each play our own hands,” Tracy tells them as she deals out the cards. 

She looks around at all of them and grins. “And _I_ am gonna smoke all you bitches.” 


End file.
